Behind Closed Doors
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: This won't be too easy to understand if you haven't read 'Master and Slave'. This story is more of an insight into how and why Bellatrix fell for Caractacus Burke while in love with her master. Series of one-shots, some may be completely unrelated to Master and Slave. Explicit, Kinky, Passionate and Naughty. Rates 'M' for a reason. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - WARNING: This won't be too easy to understand if you haven't read my other fanfiction, 'Master and Slave'.  
I'm not one to give in to peer pressure but hey.  
So, many people wanted to know more about Burke's past and about him, why he wanted Bellatrix, how the 'trade' and what the 'deal' was, also about more things they did together and how their relationship grew.  
This story is more of an insight into how and why Bellatrix fell for Caractacus Burke while in love with her master, how the types of love differ and also, more things Burke and Bellatrix do together, how their relationship grows before the 'dramatic' ending.  
It's only them; (there is mention of others) but all Burke and Bella, their trials and tribulations, their love and their anger, their passion and their lust.  
So for all of you fan-girling over Bella and Burke... here.  
I'll try and keep an order, but these are just a series of one shots, random samples of their relationship. Please read, review and enjoy!**

She was wide awake, too much had happened in that one night, she had no clue what to feel. She was hurt, but happy, but scared, but confused, but angry. She just _didn't _know. The dull throb between her legs reminded her of the doings, he was disgusting, but she had liked it hadn't she? The feeling of his lips on her skin, he tasted like sugar and sin. The rough stubble of his facial hair against her body only made her want him, crave him more. How could she? She wasn't _supposed _to enjoy it. But if her master wanted to give her away to some man, do as he told, then she would have to. She didn't know what he had given her, but the sex from him, from Caractacus Burke, followed by the anger of her master had cleared her mind enough. So she lay awake at some ridiculous hour in the morning, unable to sleep, too consumed with her thoughts. She needed to give his robe back. It lay on the end of her bed, the warm fabric smelt good as she pulled it closer, she didn't know why, she just did it. The scent rang through her, thrilled her, bought goose-flesh to her skin. Never had she had such passion with a man, none had made her feel that way, she was in it for the short-term with most men, none really, _really _made her feel that way he had for just a few moments and it was indefinite, tomorrow she would return to him. So as she lay back in her bed, her eyes dropped, her fingers explored and ran down the smoothness of her stomach to bask in that memory that would consume her forever.

Caractacus too, lay awake in bed. His hands behind his head, he'd never seen such a woman in such a way. The explicit pleasure on her face, the beautiful contortion of her body beneath his and the way her lips parted to the deliciously satisfying feeling of over-whelming lust.  
She smelt like cinnamon and sin, a perfect mixture for the perfect woman. Her lips were full, perfect. Her eyes a shimmering bronze. Her skin so smooth and perfect flawless, except those two beauty marks, one on her neck, the other on her shoulder, the perfect kissing spot he had felt when he kissed her, her body was perfect, like an uncorrupted child's. Her glossy, thick curls of hair that fell down to her mid back, so lovely to touch, to grip and feel. The 28 year old man lay back in bed, his hands slipped lower down his abdomen to beneath the sheets as she consumed his thoughts, her warmth and scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thank you all for your lovely reviews! It means a lot and I'm glad my regular readers are enjoying themselves :D  
So these are just a series of one-shots as I've said before. You're welcome to request anything! Anyone who has a specific idea of what they'd like, please leave in my reviews or DM me! I'd love a few more ideas (and of course, it will be written for you).  
Anyway, here's the second chapter. Review and enjoy! **

"So you lived all your life with your father?" she asked as his hands roamed her back, the glowing skin perfect for him to touch and feel.  
"That's right. My mother died when I was very young. I still remember her though, only just, but still. I didn't have any siblings. It was just me on my own."  
"I could never imagine not having my sisters." She murmured thoughtfully.  
"You have two?"  
She nodded, "Both younger."  
He dipped the sponge in the warm water of the bathtub as she looked out, sat perfectly between his legs, before he rubbed it over her shoulders and back, eliciting a purr from her. He found it amazing, how only a day ago he had her tied up and bent over for his use, leaving her a whimpering, shaking mess on the floor, yet now she had warmed to him completely, nothing made sense, except that the girl needed love. She needed something from a man who could dominate her completely, but then spoil and love her as much.  
"Tell me about your father," he said to her after a moment of silence.  
"My father? I love him. I get on better with him than with my mother."  
Burke remained silent, let her continue.  
"He was around a lot when I was younger, but when I turned about 10 he had to work a lot more. Instead of being home at 5, he was home at 9. Instead of coming home and sitting with us he'd go straight to his office. 'Important things to be done, Dru.' He'd say to my mother, yet he'd always take me up with him. I was the only of my sisters who took an interest in him. I still am. But I'm older now, I'm 17, I know what he does, I'm not stupid."  
"You're far from it, my dear." He smiled a little as he craned his neck down slightly to place light kisses on her shoulder and down her back, his large hands moved to grip her arms and pull them back slightly, a demand for dominance, though no intention of sexual need was yet there. He remained silenced, knew she wanted to go on.  
As he rested back and picked up a pack of cigarettes, she leant back onto him, watching him light the cigarette and draw in a lungful of the deliciously dangerous smoke before exhaling it through his nose after a few seconds.  
"I never understood why he'd say that yet sit in his office and do nothing but smoke, drink and read. Until I realised what a bitch my mother was."  
He chuckled, he watched her hand through the soapy water hold onto his arm around her, let her nails run up and down over and over, feel her body to his as she leant into him and played with his fingers, feeling the thickness, a sensual idea, a sexual need he could fulfil, a comfort perhaps? He'd know soon enough.  
"You're a very interesting young lady..." he murmured against her hair before letting his lips trace the outer curve of her ear.  
"And you're a very interesting man." She answered, purring in his strong grip.  
After a few more minutes of enjoying the warm water, she leant forwards, stretching her body out. Her slender body was warm; she radiated heat, perhaps from earlier on. Still, sexually, she was satisfied. There was something about the girl; he knew he could lure her away from her master. He was a dangerous man, he didn't want her to hurt herself, he knew Tom, knew what he was like, and he'd do what it took to take the young vixen under his wing to protect her from the devil.  
"Bell?" he murmured as she ran her hands along her legs.  
She turned to look at him, a silent answer.  
"Do you want to go to a party?" he asked, his fingers gripping her slender waist to pull her back to him once more.  
"A party?"  
"Mhmm…"  
"I'd love to." She smiled a little, letting him pull her back against his body.  
"You know where Deinarti De Magione is?"  
"I've been there once before… With my father. He goes there a lot."  
"Do you like danger?" He grinned.  
"Thrive in it." She answered, leaning her head back on his chest and looking up at him.  
Her dark eyes were beautiful; he almost lost himself in them, "then we're going to that masquerade party. Wear something nice and meet me there at midnight on Friday night."


End file.
